wickedbluesroadfandomcom-20200213-history
Wicked Blues Road - Capítulo 1
A primeira sessão de Wicked Blues Road. Sinopse Johnny, Gabriel, Mitch e Kimberly se encontram em um local próximo quando entram em um estado de transe, tendo estranhas visões sobre a plantação da cidade em padrões circulares. Após uma onda de calmaria, todos despertam do sonho. Mitch, Kimberly e Gabriel revelam terem recebidos seus respectivos stands, não entendendo nada da situação. A partir daí, todos tem um local em mente: a plantação que havia aparecido nos sonhos, que é então para onde eles traçam o caminho. Johnny, por outro lado, decidiu voltar para sua casa. Chegando na plantação, os três são surpreendidos pelos círculos na plantação, como era no sonho, e um buraco no meio do maior círculo. Era então que Rusty Cage misteriosamente surgia do buraco, deixando o grupo ainda mais em dúvida. Johnny, o usuário, era atraído pelo stand, e então começava a voltar no seu local. Não reconhecendo Johnny chegando na plantação, os três se escondem. Rusty Cage desaparecia, uma vez que o usuário havia reconhecido seu poder. Todos eram surpreendidos por disparos, o dono da plantação tinha sido alarmado pela aparição deles. Após uma discussão, Johnny assustava o fazendeiro copiando a sua arma e disparando, e era então que todos fugiam, com Kimberly se separando do grupo. Os três não só encontravam com vários policiais os encurralando no caminho, como também os mesmos policiais eram mortos por um assassino misterioso, clamando ter vindo pela "cabeça" que tiraram da plantação. O mesmo é morto por Gabriel após um breve combate. A sessão termina com Johnny se encontrando com Mitch em seu apartamento, um dia após os corridos. Os dois voltam até a fazenda, planejando continuar as investigações. Sessão 20:08 «!» 1853! Um período de mudança na história americana. Johnny Bucks e Gabriel Villalobos estão em um bar, no alto da noite, desmaiados. Sonhos tensos onde criaturas da noite andam pelas plantações de milho perturbam o sono pesado e nebuloso. Mitch está voltando pra casa depois de um dia complicado de trabalho quando percebe seres estranhos vagando nas ruas refletindo a luz da lua. Kimberly, uma menina com uma cara de perigo cruza o caminho de Mitch, que emana energias estranhas. Eles dois também estão tendo sonhos sobre essas mesmas plantações com padrões circulares. 20:13 Ah! 20:14 Aaaahh!! Por que eu?! 20:14 Mitch corria pra fora daquela situação 20:14 Kimberly olha confusa pros seres estranhos 20:15 Gabriel levantava-se e tirava a poeira de suas roupas 20:16 Mas que merda de sonho foi este? 20:16 Johnny apenas acordava, sem muito estardalhaço. Johan é um homem calmo. 20:18 «!» Uma onda de calma passa pelas mentes dos quatro. Mitch tropeça na calçada. 20:19 Mitch fica lá deitado na calçada sem saber como reagir 20:20 Kimberly olha pra Mitch no chão e grita a distância: 20:21 Eeeei! Você viu isso?! 20:21 E-e-e-eles foram embora, certo?! 20:21 Mitch dava uma espiadinha 20:22 «!» Mitch percebe a sombra de um policial atrás de Kimberly. 20:24 Mitch apontava para o homem, encarando Kimberly com uma expressão de medo 20:24 Gabriel saia do bar na esperança de encontrar as tais criaturas de seus sonhos 20:25 Johnny ficava dentro do bar observando o furdunço lá fora da janela. 20:25 Kimberly olha pra trás, sobre o ombro. 20:29 «!» E lá está a aura pesada de um policial com uma estrela de seis pontas no seu chapéu. Kimberly já sonhou com aquela criatura: 『Public Enemy nº 1』 20:29 Johnny se afasta da criatura, e tenta se esconder no fundo do bar. 20:29 «!» Gabriel cruza o caminho com os dois no chão. 20:30 Kimberly dá um passo para trás no primeiro momento e se lembra dos sonhos, então tenta tocar na figura 20:31 «!» Kimberly reconhece o seu controle sobre 'Public Enemy nº1'. 20:32 Gabriel ficava apenas observando o que acontecia. 20:34 Kimberly dá um pulinho e um sorriso, depois segue seu rumo. Ao passar por Mitch diz: 20:34 Boa sorte. 20:36 «!» Kimberly percebe o seu caminho cortado por um ser rastejando. Ele parece ter uma máquina pesada nas costas enquanto sussurra 'Mitch' várias vezes. 20:37 Kimberly grita pro rapaz. 20:37 Eei! Acho que isso aqui é seu. Aponta pra figurava rastejando. 20:37 Gabriel virava-se para a garota gritando no meio da rua. 20:38 O quêêêê?! 20:38 Que diabo ta acontecendo aqui? 20:38 Mitch levantava em 1 pulo 20:39 «!» Johnny escuta barulhos de gritos na rua. 20:39 Johnny vai dar uma olhada pegando qualquer objeto afiado no bar. 20:40 Mitch se virava para o vulto rastejando 20:41 «!» Mitch sabe que aquela criatura tem uma máquina de imprensa nas costas. Ideal para 『Propaganda』. 20:41 Mitch engolia seco com aquela surrealidade 20:42 «!» É então que 'Propaganda' se levanta e desaparece quando Mitch percebe o seu controle sobre o ser. 20:42 -- Oque está acontecendo aqui? 20:42 Johnny dizia segurando uma faca de manteiga. 20:43 Kimberly ria ao ver o homem segurando uma faca de manteiga 20:45 Mas e agora~?! 20:45 Agora você tem um novo melhor amigo a sua disposição. 20:45 -- Me fale, porque estavam a gritar... 20:46 Qual é o motivo dessa confusão? 20:47 Acho melhor vocês perguntarem pro escandaloso aí. *Apontava o polegar para para Mitch * 20:48 Gabriel tirava seu revólver do coldre e ia andando até Mitch. 20:48 Desembucha, cabrón. 20:49 Mitch levantava as mãos 20:49 Eu não sei, só aconteceu! Quando eu cheguei já estava assim! 20:49 Vocês não consegue ver?! 20:49 Ver o que, diabo? 20:49 Isso! 20:49 «!» Um pássaro imenso se aproxima de Gabriel pelas costas e desaparece. Uma energia passa das suas veias até a arma, que ganha uma cor dourada. 20:49 Mitch chamava a criatura novamente 20:49 «!» 'Propaganda' aparece atrás de Mitch. 20:49 Eu não vejo nada. 20:50 Estás fora de sua mente? 20:50 Gabriel toma um breve susto ao ver Propaganda atrás de Mitch. 20:50 Ah, é disso que tu tá falando. 20:50 [ ? ? ? ] 20:50 «!» 'Bird of Prey' está nas mãos de Gabriel agora. 20:51 Johnny põe uma mão na cabeça, confuso. 20:51 «!» Todos haviam sonhado com o pássaro que apareceu atrás de Gabriel, e todas as outras criaturas. 20:52 Gabriel após entender o que se passava, colocava o revólver no coldre. 20:53 Assim como no meu sonho... que estranho. *Coçava o queixo* 20:53 Mitch abaixava os braços então 20:53 Engraçado... Lembro de ter sonhado com umas coisas assim. 20:53 Você também?!! 20:53 Johnny suspirava e ia pra casa, porque todo mundo ali é maluco. 20:54 É, eu também. 20:54 Mas tinha umas plantações também. 20:54 «!» Todos reconhecem que aqueles sonhos se passam em uma plantação que fica nos arredores da cidade. 20:55 Isso é um sinal... 20:55 Mitch engolia seco de novo 20:55 N-não vamos para lá, né?! 20:56 Se quisermos descobrir o que se passa, deveríamos ir para lá. 20:56 Pois eu vou. Se isso foi um sonho coletivo, é na verdade uma revelação. 20:56 Kimberly estrala os dedos das mãos 20:57 Qual é? Vai agir igual um covarde? 20:57 Não! Ou não, não sei! 20:58 Você não vale o que tem nas pernas, covarde. * Virava para Gabriel * Você vem comigo? 20:58 Claro, vamos lá. 20:59 Mas também não me deixem aqui! 20:59 O-ok, eu vou então. 20:59 Kimberly dá um sorriso 21:00 O que estamos esperando então. * Vai na frente * 21:00 Mitch segue 21:00 Gabriel ia junto com os dois 21:01 «!» Johnny chega em casa, cansado. 21:02 Johnny tira o casaco põe no cabide e se senta na sua poltrona velha e com cheiro de mofo do século 19, na 21:02 Johnny nada melhor que conforto. 21:04 «!» Lentamente, ele dorme na sala com a janela aberta. 21:05 Johnny não poupa esforços em roncar durante sua soneca. 21:05 «!» Gabriel, Kimberly e Mitch cavalgam até a plantação onde cresce o milho pronto para a colheita. 21:07 «!» Sons de outras criaturas vagando no meio das plantas se espalham pelo lugar e uma névoa ameaçadora vaga por lá. 21:08 Kimberly diz baixinho 21:08 Eu acho que não estamos sozinhos aqui... 21:09 É, com certeza temos companhia. 21:09 Gabriel retirava seu revólver do coldre e continuava seu caminho pelo milharal. 21:10 Mitch só continuava enquanto olhava seus arredores sem fazer um piu 21:11 Kimberly continuava andando pelo milharal, se atentando aos detalhes que possam aparecer. 21:12 «!» Os três passam pelos barulhos até encontrar uma série de círculos no milho. No centro do maior círculo está um 'buraco'. 21:14 Mitch olha pelo buraco 21:15 «!» É um buraco fundo, não muito amplo, vazio. 21:15 Mitch se afasta porque não gosta de altura 21:16 «!» Criaturas parecem estar se movendo atrás dos três. Alguma coisa se 'revela' no meio do milharal. É uma criatura esférica do tamanho de uma cabeça, flutuando enquanto gira de forma enigmática. 21:17 «!» Johnny sonha com os três estranhos se encontrando com 『Rusty Cage』. 21:18 Johnny eventualmente acha estranho ficar sonhando com milho e gente maluco e vai pra lá também, sem pressa. 21:18 Uhh... 21:18 Mitch jogava um milho na bola para ver se tinha reação 21:18 !! 21:19 «!» Johnny sente um belisco no meio da testa. 21:19 -- Ai. 21:19 Johnny continua andando acariciando suas feições. 21:20 Eu não entendo... 21:20 O que? 21:20 Talvez seja essa 'coisa' que fez todos nós termos o sonho. 21:20 É? 21:21 Mitch arremessava a espiga MAIS FORTE 21:22 «!» Sobre o seu cavalo, Johnny sente alguma coisa contra a sua cara, como se fosse um soco. Sem querer, ele cospe um dente. Pouco tempo depois, ele contempla a placa da plantação Bauhaus. 21:22 -- Weltschmerz!! 21:22 Johnny avança com raiva do que diabos tá acontecendo ali. 21:23 «!» Johnny entra na propriedade. Gabriel, Kimberly e Mitch escutam 'alguma coisa' se movendo no meio do milho. 21:24 Kimberly se abaixa 21:24 Shhhhh. 21:25 Mitch se esconde no milharal 21:25 '' ''21:25 Schweine! Beweisen Sie bald! 21:25 Gabriel cavalga em direção dos novos sons. 21:26 Mein Schonner Zein! 21:26 «!» Kimberly e Mitch observam Gabriel, sobre o seu cavalo, contemplar um homem gritando em alemão enquanto entra no círculo no meio da plantação. 21:27 Mitch fica imóvel 21:27 Gabriel aponta o revólver na direção do homem. 21:27 Johnny vai até o final do círculo. 21:28 Schmutzig, wird schmutzige Schlampen... 21:28 Johnny olha ao redor. 21:29 «!» A criatura esférica lentamente se aproxima de Johnny. 21:29 Johnny segura a criatura rapidamente. 21:30 «!» Ele reconhece o seu poder sobre aquela criatura, enquanto ela desaparece. 21:30 «!» Mitch sente algo se aproximando dele. 21:32 Mitch olhava 21:33 «!» É um fazendeiro com aparência irritada e um chapéu de palha segurando uma lamparina e uma carabina. 21:34 ** NPC: Quem é que invade a minha propriedade?! 21:34 Wer ist da? 21:36 «!» O fazendeiro atira pra cima. 21:36 Mitch saía de perto do fazendeiro e do Johnny antes que sobrasse para ele 21:37 ** NPC: Quem é?! 21:37 Johnny se afasta também, seguindo o rastro de Mitch. 21:37 Não é o que você pensa! 21:37 Gabriel ia se afastando do fazendeiro aos poucos 21:37 «!» O fazendeiro olha para o buraco no meio do círculo. 21:37 ** NPC: Quem é que fez isso?! 21:38 «!» Ele começa a correr na direção de John. 21:39 Quando eu cheguei já estava assim~! 21:39 Mitch pulava pra dentro do milharal e ficava deitado ali mesmo 21:39 Johnny puxa Mitch pela gola e jogava contra o fazendeiro. 21:40 ** NPC: Foi você?! 21:40 «!» O fazendeiro pega Mitch pela camisa. 21:40 Sim. 21:40 Kimberly sai do milharal ajeitando o chapéu e fita o fazendeiro 21:40 N-não! 21:40 Solta ele, o rapaz não teve nada a ver com isso. 21:40 Mitch apontava para Johnny 21:40 Eu sou um trabalhador como vê, escutei gritos, vim apenas te ajudar. 21:40 Ele que chegou aqui de cavalo falando uns lé com cré! 21:41 ** NPC: É mesmo? Pois vocês vão ver isso com a polícia. 21:41 Muito bem. 21:41 Kimberly vai se aproximando do fazendeiro 21:41 Vamos lá, chame a polícia. 21:42 ** NPC: Então venham pra cá, anda. 21:42 ** NPC: Eu é que tenho a arma. 21:43 Gabriel vira o cavalo e ficava observando o grupo a distância. 21:43 Johnny assim que ele se virava para falar com Kimberly, usa seu Cage na arma. 21:43 «!» Rusty Cage se transforma em uma carabina. 21:44 Johnny atira. 21:44 «!» 1d6 21:44 Johnny rolou 1d6 = 5 {5} 21:44 «!» Johnny erra o tiro. 21:44 «!» O fazendeiro corre para dentro da sua cabana. 21:45 Melhor assim. 21:45 Ele vai chamar a polícia, imbecil! 21:45 Pé na tábua! 21:45 Mitch fugia, se juntando ao Gabriel 21:45 Johnny começa a andar pra longe também, para perto do homem a cavalo. 21:46 Que idéia de merda foi essa de atirar no dono do lugar? 21:46 Gabriel continuava a se afastar do milharal. 21:47 Kimberly corre na direção oposta 21:47 «!» No caminho de volta para a cidade, estão seis policiais montados sobre seus cavalos. Estes interceptam Gabriel, Johnny e Mitch. 21:47 ** NPC: Alto lá! 21:48 Tinha ido checar de onde veio o tiro, autoridade. 21:49 Johnny parava se escondendo atrás do grupo, e tentava copiar as roupas dos policiais e vesti-las com sua stand. 21:49 «!» 1d6 21:49 Johnny rolou 1d6 = 4 {4} 21:49 «!» Johnny se disfarça no meio dos policiais quando alguma coisa se aproxima dele. 21:49 «!» 1d6 21:49 Johnny rolou 1d6 = 4 {4} 21:50 «!» Johnny é esfaqueado uma vez nas costas e cai do cavalo. 21:51 Johnny agoniza no chão e olha seu atacante. 21:51 «!» O assassino é uma figura humanoide com um terno preto rasgado, segurando uma faca e com a face lembrando um boneco voodoo. 21:51 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 2 {2} 21:52 «!» Ele imediatamente elimina todos os policiais. Seus cavalos saem correndo pelo milharal. 21:52 Johnny tentava copiar uma das armas dos policiais com sua stand e se junta a seus "comparsas". 21:52 ** NPC: Vocês.. 21:53 ** NPC: Foram vocês que tiraram a 'cabeça' daqui?! 21:53 Mitch apontava para Johnny 21:53 Ele. 21:54 «!» O assassino corre contra Johnny, que já foi atingido nas costas. 21:54 ** NPC: Aaargh!! 21:54 Gabriel disparava duas vezes contra o homem. 21:54 «!» 2d6 21:54 Johnny tenta atirar também contra aquela coisa usando sua stand. 21:54 «!» 1d6 21:54 Gabriel rolou 2d6 = 10 {6} 21:54 Johnny rolou 1d6 = 2 {2} 21:54 Mitch sai de fininho 21:54 «!» Johnny atira nas costas do assassino. 21:54 «!» Gabriel atinge o peito dele. 21:55 «!» Uma 'serpente' começa a rastejar debaixo da sua pele. 21:55 «!» Poucos segundos depois o assassino cai no chão de joelhos. 21:55 >> Sistema RRPG colocou o modo +Jogador em Coxinhazord 21:56 «!» 『Dead or Alive』 - RETIRED! 21:56 «!» Mitch havia desaparecido. 21:56 «!» Ali estão apenas Gabriel e Johnny, no meio de um massacre. 21:57 Gabriel colocava seu revólver no coldre e disparava para longe dali. 21:58 Johnny procurava se algum dos policiais tinha algum dólar. 21:58 «!» Os policiais tinham armas e uniformes, mas nenhum dinheiro. 21:58 «!» Quando Gabriel chega até a cidade, já é manhã. 22:00 Gabriel continuava a andar pela cidade até chegar em sua casa. 22:01 «!» Gabriel está na quietude da sua casa, pensando sobre os eventos. 22:03 Gabriel sentava-se numa poltrona em sua casa e adormecia. 22:03 Johnny tentava ver se o seu stand conseguia copiar a face de um dos policiais mortos. 22:05 «!» 'Rusty Cage' se transforma na cabeça flutuante de um dos cadáveres. Os olhos ainda eram os mesmos. 22:07 Hmmm... 22:07 Johnny com uma arma em mãos ia investigar sobre as misteriosas criaturas, indo atrás de Mitch primeiro. 22:08 «!» Dias depois, Mitch recebe a visita de Johnny no trabalho. 22:09 «!» Mitch está em seu escritório decadente digitando na sua máquina de escrever quando Johnny bate na porta. Através do olho-de-peixe, ele enxerga o visitante. 22:10 Mitch ficava na dúvida entre atender ou não, depois de todos aqueles acontecimentos 22:11 Mitch via se ele estava segurando algo 22:11 Johnny fixava seu olho contra o olho-de-peixe da porta, para tentar assustar ele. 22:12 Mitch achava previsível 22:12 O que foi? 22:12 Vim falar das criaturas de alguns dias atrás. 22:12 Não há outro motivo, honestamente. 22:13 Você veio pro cara errado, do mesmo jeito. 22:13 Mitch abria a porta 22:14 Johnny entrava e observava o escritório. 22:14 Mitch fechava a porta 22:14 O que foi aquilo? 22:15 Se refere ao assassino com cara de boneco, ou ao buraco no meio do milharal? 22:16 Na verdade, tinha tanta coisa errada ali que eu não sei por onde começo. 22:16 Mitch sentava na cadeira, virado ao contrário 22:17 Eu vi aquela... bola, rosto, coisa, entrar em você. Eu quero saber qual é o seu envolvimento nisso tudo! 22:19 Eu não sei, mas o assassino queria aquela esfera, com ela eu tenho a habilidade de copiar qualquer objeto. 22:19 Johnny tentava copiar a impressora de Mitch usando sua stand. 22:20 Johnny maquina de escrever* 22:20 «!» A máquina de escrever cai no chão, deixando marcas na madeira. 22:20 Ah, qual é?! 22:21 Eu não sei de que isto teria utilidade para ele, mas eles querem esta Habilidade. 22:21 Mitch colocava a máquina de escrever na mesa, arrumando tudo bonitinho 22:21 Então você está sendo perseguido? 22:22 Ninguém apareceu além dele, e espero que não surjam outros. Eu vim me assegurar se você não estava com os mesmo problemas na verdade. Mas pela sua estranheza acho que não. 22:23 E os outros? A garota eu não sei, mas você tinha ido embora com o cowboy ali. 22:24 Ele só foi embora também. 22:25 De qualquer forma, você se quer está interessado em saber oque diabos está acontecendo? 22:26 Eu não sei... eu posso estar tão envolvido nisso quanto você. Eu também tenho uma dessas Habilidade. 22:26 Mitch mostrava Propaganda 22:26 É uma máquina de escrever acoplado a um escravo..? 22:26 Oque ele faz? 22:27 Mitch fazia uma cópia de Johnny na frente dele 22:27 Temos habilidades em comum então, isso é um mal sinal. 22:27 Mitch engolia seco 22:28 É, é, é. Entendi, estamos no mesmo barco aqui. 22:29 ...eu não me sinto confortável estar em um lugar estacionário nessa situação. Ainda mais com você. 22:29 O que acontece agora? 22:29 A gente chega no fundo disso, e se livra dessas coisas. 22:30 Então não tem o que esperar. 22:30 Mitch abria a porta 22:30 O que você quer? Ver se aqueles círculos ainda estão lá, ou ir atrás dos outros? 22:31 Pessoalmente não gosto de nenhuma das opções. 22:31 Vamos investigar os círculos primeiro, andar em bandos pode não ser uma boa ideia. 22:31 Johnny começava a se dirigir a fazenda com as marcas estranhas. 22:32 Mitch seguia 22:32 Mitch trancava a porta antes, é claro 22:33 «!» Johnny e Mitch cavalgam até lá. Um policial observa os dois chegando. 22:34 «!» É aí que começa uma aventura bizarra que liga os destinos de todos os habitantes de Blue Hills. Que terrores acompanharão os nossos heróis no próximo capítulo? Descubra. Capítulo 2 → Category:Sessões Category:Sessões da parte 1